


The Article

by nomedarte



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomedarte/pseuds/nomedarte





	The Article

He didn’t know where to start. His notes were all over the place; both literally and figuratively. On his computer screen was a page that had seemed important at the time he had opened it. But when he looked at it again he had no clue where it fit in. He had hand written notes thrown across his desk and his chair. There had to be a clue somewhere. Some kind of sign… or some… thing… he was missing. 

He was convinced Lois would have been able to spot it, whatever “it” was. Too bad she was working on her own story. Perry was going to be after him if he didn’t finish this assignment soon. 

Clark sighed. 

As far as he could tell he had three options (well four if he counted asking Bruce for help, which he didn’t.) He could take a break and do rounds as Superman. That might clear his head and give him a new perspective. He could ask somebody to go over his note; they might catch something he missed. Or he could go back to the beginning and start the article over. He had the time his deadline for this article wasn’t until the next day and he has super speed…


End file.
